Too Much to Bear
by ILoveFlitwick
Summary: Harry is ill! Many hard times will come and who will help him but Professor Snape! SnapeHarry fatherson relationship NO SLASH!
1. Ill

**Too Much To Bear**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing!**

**Ill**

Harry Potter was sitting in the Astronomy Tower the day they had returned to Hogwarts. He was a Fifth year this year. He was glad Professor Lupin had returned to teach despite his being a werewolf.

His summer was decent as his Family had ignored him which was better then most summers. The real awful thing was he had these reoccurring dreams of the third task. He was also tired beyond any normal standard.

He watched the stars as they danced across the sky, all he really wanted was some peace and quiet and some time to think. "Mr. Potter!" Well there went his peace and quiet, he turned and got up to respond to his worst professor, Professor Snape. Professor Snape held in a gasp. The boy looked horrid; there were deep dark bags beneath his eyes. The once brilliant emerald irises were dull with extreme fatigue.

Harry started to walk to his professor when the ground seemed to jump to greet him and his world went black.

**A.N Was going to end it here but I am not that cruel so on we go!**

Harry woke to soft voices and a soft damp flannel being pressed against his forehead. "We caught it at an early stage it can be treated, thank Merlin we have a specialist for a teacher!" exclaimed the soft tones of Madam Pomfrey.

"What's going on? What's wrong with me?" Harry croaked as he pried his eyes open only to shut the due to the harshness of the light.

Madam Pomfrey skirted to the windows shutting the curtains as Professor Dumbledore began to explain everything to her favorite patient. Oh why must it all happen to him?

"Harry, do you know what cancer is?" The headmaster queried his eye barely twinkling and he sounded as if he had been crying. "Yes sir. Isn't it a muggle illness?"

"Most of the time it is, but occasionally a wizard or witch gets it, and you have but do not worry we have a specialist who will help you fight this cancer."

"Who?" Harry wondered aloud as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Professor Snape."

**A.N What do you think! Do tell! Do Review! Flitwick loves you!**


	2. Discussions and Tears

Too Much to Bear

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Harry and his pals are not mine I just borrowed them to place them in a twisted reality!_

Discussions and Tears

Snape was quite distraught. He had just been informed that one of his students had been diagnosed with a rare disease for a wizard, cancer. What made it worse was the fact that the student who had it was none other than Harry James Potter. Many thought he hated the lad. That was plain hogwash. The boy was selfless, soft spoken, and compassionate; how could you hate a lad like that? Truth be told he did not know the boy. He decided to get to know the lad, since he would be spending a lot of time with the lad, hopefully he could help get the lad well.

He silently entered the Hospital Wing to see Albus and Harry talking quietly. Harry was pale and his eyes were wet, worst of all the, boy looked simply terrified! This freaked Sev out he had never seen the boy scared, determined yes, but scared definitely not! As he approached the lad's bedside the headmaster excused himself to allow them to talk.

He took a second to observe the sickly boy- no young man lying on the bed. He had grown up to fast for his own good and unfortunately he would lose what was left of his childhood to the thief known as cancer.

"Mr. Potter, do you have any questions for me or would you like to go ahead and discuss the treatment?" he queried wishing the entire time that this was a horrific nightmare but knowing that it was reality.

"Sir? The headmaster mentioned you knew quite a bit about cancer. Might I ask how you came about your information?" He inquired his brows furrowed with curiosity.

"I was diagnosed with cancer the eve of my 18th birthday. I have been on remission for quite some time. After I came to remission I studied muggle medicine specializing my research on cancer in hopes to find a better treatment. I was searching for one that would not damage ones magic so much. You see while I can still do magic it is not strong, lucky for my spying job all the Dark Lord ever wanted from me were potions so he never knew about my powers or lack there of. I suceeded in inventing a potion that when taken with chemotherapy it will protect your magic. While doing this I earned my Ph.D. I am literally and legally going to be your physician and am going to do the best I can to make you well. I give you my word." He replied

"Thank you" Harry replied softly looking like he still had loads on his mind.

"Harry is there something else you would like to ask?" Sev asked curious to what was in that boy complex labyrinth of thoughts.

"I am going to lose my hair aren't I? I am going to look weak and I can't be weak or even look like it. They all think I should beat Moldy Voldie!" Harry's eyes were swelling by the sheer mass of tears in his emerald eyes.

Severus surprised the both of them by pulling the young man into a fatherly embrace; "No Harry, it is not up to you and if it is you will have many wizards there to help including me." And that did it Harry burst into sobs. Severus rocked the sobbing boy while murmuring sweet nothings that meant the world. Severus continued to rock the boy until the boy succumbed into the safe arms of Morpheus the god of dreams. Severus looked at the child who acted as Atlas and carried earth upon his tiny shoulders. He hoped the boy's dreams were swell. Well you don't always get your wishes to come true.

_A.N And there's the chappie! Thanx to all my reviewers! Please review I need your input! Help me keep the creative juices flowing! Thanx! Remember: Flitwick loves you!_


	3. Bad Dreams and Friends

Too Much to Bear

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Bad Dreams and Friends

When he hoped the boy would have pleasant dreams he was wasting his time. Not ten minutes had past and Harry was already tossing. Severus leaned over and gently shook the boy as the boy began to mumble about that poor Hufflepuff kid Cedric Diggory. "Harry it's ok, it's a dream," He murmured. The boy jolted awake crying and sobbing into his robes, not that it mattered he was far more important. The boy mumbled the story about the grave yard and how it was all his fault.

"No, Harry it is the Dark Lords fault. You were an innocent by-stander Mr. Diggory would not wish you to dwell on his death so." He gently told the sobbing teen. He helped Harry drink some Dreamless sleep reminding him that they would begin his treatment tomorrow and that he should get some rest.

The next morning Harry awoke to find his potions professor asleep in the stiff backed chair. 'He must really care, that does not appear at all comfy' Harry thought.

"Good Morning Mr. Potter, here is your breakfast I want you to eat it all mind you. You have a rough Day today."

"Harry looked at the porridge and said he would do his best, but only finished half. She tut tutted but took his tray, and let in his best friends Ron and Hermione to visit as it was Sunday and classes did not start until tomorrow not that he'd be attending.

"Hey guys," Harry greeted quietly. "Hey Mate," Ron replied as Hermione busied herself giving Harry an awkwardly gentle hug.

"Harry they say you won't be back to classes for a week but even then you'll have to take it easy. What's wrong?" Hermione asked cutting to the chase.

"Guys I have Cancer."

**A/N That's The chapter! Thank you to EverTheDreamer For her help! Please review! And remember Flitwick loves you!**


End file.
